


Sledgehammer

by PsykoMyko



Series: The musical side of Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: A Study in Pink, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pining Sherlock, Song fic, sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Sherlock would be feeling in S1e1 if johnlock were (more) cannon. This is also what ensues when John notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledgehammer

    **If you could take my pulse right now  
** it would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heartbeat now  
it would hit you like a sledgehammer  
    I felt a blush settle high on my cheekbones. My heart beat as hard as a sledgehammer and as fast as a racehorse's feet. It reminded me of a song I heard on the radio.  
    **I don't admit it.  
** I play it cool.  
But every minute  
that I'm with you.  
    My pupils dilated. John's heavy breathing from the post-case adrenaline rush came from the cab seat beside mine. My breath was labored for an entirely different reason.  
    **I feel the fever and I won't lie.  
** I break a sweat.  
My body's telling you secrets I ain't told you yet.  
    John's bright eyes settled on me and he grinned ear-to-ear. I smirked with forced confidence. I could blame the heavy breathing, dark eyes, and sheen of sweat on my brow to exertion. But how would I explain blushing when we made eye contact?  
    **Oh, oh.  
** I struggle to contain.  
Whoa, oh.  
The love that's in my veins.  
Oh, oh.  
And how it circulates.  
    He beamed at me as I paid the cabbie. We walked in to 221B together, stumbling. Leaning on the wall next to the stairs to the flat, panting, I watched as he mimicked my actions. Our eyes met. We burst into a fit of giggles. I then shouted to Mrs. Hudson, announcing that John would take the room.  
Our breathing slowly calmed. He inched closer to me, eyes still on mine. I unintentionally tore my eyes away to watch as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He was now so close that I could lean in just a bit and we would be kissing. I did just that. It was short and fairly chaste, but it was amazing.  
We pulled back for air. Oh, breathing was so boring right then. Smirking at me in a way that had about the same affect as a 'come hither' gesture, he turned and walked up the stairs. I touched my lips like a lovesick schoolgirl. My pulse thundered, my breath left me, my cheeks flamed. It was much more pleasant than before.  
    **If you could take my pulse right now  
** It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heartbeat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews appreciated! Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
